Summoning 101
by KayIowo
Summary: Based on a song by Mili this takes place in a fantasy setting, where Tanjirou is a wizard and Inosuke is a hybrid Wolf (one shot)


Tanjiro stared at the summoning circle and then to his bloodied hand, he wasn't sure if this spell was going to work, but he decided to continue, he chant the words not letting any ounce of negativity fill his head, as the air gave off a strong magic.

Opening a gate to another world is something that no one has ever done before, even his late father couldn't complete the spell book and find out the final spell to open the gates, the day he passed eventually came, and gave the responsibility to Tanjiro, who promised that he would do anything to complete it.

Why would he be doing this sort of duty you may ask, at a young age Tanjiro's father was a wizard, not just any wizard but a powerful and skilled one, he used to join battles and served the late king, but ever since the king was replaced by his son, his father's name as the King's wizard has disappeared, which made him hide his magic from the world, seeing no use for it anymore, and end up as a normal coal burner ever since then.

He used to live with his family in a small house up the cold mountains far from the kingdom, he and his father would occasionally ride a carrige to town just to sell coal for a living to keep their family alive, despite their poor state they were still happy, but that then changed when they received a golden scroll.

The king, wanting his father's help, to find and search a possible way to connect with other worlds and dimensions to ours, so the king could expand his kingdom in other worlds as well to fight against the enemy kingdom who until this day still plans of bringing back chaos into the kingdom, anyone with a straight mind would say that it was impossible to do such powerful magic, but his father couldn't decline a request from the king, no matter how difficult it would be, he vowed to be loyal to any king that sits on the throne.

The day when his father died eventually came after years of staying in his magic tower, where all his magic was held and research was kept hidden, the tower was hidden with a magical barrier that keeps the tower hidden and forgotten, both physically and mentally, and his father knew what his time will come, and gave the tower's location to Tanjiro only.

Once within the tower, you will be forgotten in the outside world, you will only be remembered from the day you enter.

It was heart breaking, it angered Tanjiro, it made the veins in his head pop, he was so angered to the point he wanted to go and face the selfish king himself, who didn't do anything about his father's death and just warned the family to continue the search even without the father, but he couldn't do such wrongful things, even his father would be disappointed in him, he then insisted to continue his father's research, remembering his promise, so no trouble could come to his family, even if he had to isolate himself.

His family was up against it, especially his closest sibling, Nezuko, who begged Tanjiro to not agree, but a promise is a promise, and Tanjiro was never the type to betray or lie to someone.

Weeks of convincing and planning passed, before his family gave in and agree with the contract.

It was difficult, but he was glad that they could understand, but he wondered if he'll be able to handle everything on his own, but then would the king even remember the contract?

* * *

His whole teen years were wasted on him learning his father's magic and spells that he left for Tanjiro to master and learn, it was extremely difficult, especially without an expert's help, but his determination to fulfill the promise and keep his family safe kept him going.

The tower that Tanjiro stayed in was deserted in the forest green, scented with a powerful magic all around it, no one to see, no one to talk to, he was alone, no one knew where the tower was, or even knew that it existed, his first days were simple, clean up, and organize things, but the place was littered with his father's presence, the scent of coal and fire still lingered on his father's bed, and it made Tanjiro tear up and cry.

His battle gear was still hidden safely in the basement of the tower and it was filled with a magical power, it was a deadly one, but somehow it felt kind. The place itself was comforting, but without someone to share this comfort, made it less comforting.

* * *

In his adulthood years he has finally learned his father's magic and put them to use of the research, he eventually became a scientist, the book of spells that his father couldn't finish was slowly being filled but not entirely complete, and all that was left was a powerful summoning spell, that was left for him to finish, the book reeked off old wood bark, the smell of various types of magical elements and spells, both dangerous and useful, it was no surprise.

The pentagram that was drawn by his own blood glowed as he continues his chants, the spell should only work if his life span was used as a fuel to power the magic, which was life threatening, but he never let it get to his mind or in the way of his plans to finish the spell.

Blowing winds slowly surrounded the circle along with Tanjiro, the red, black, and green checkered robe he wore danced wildly along with the earrings, magic sparks bursts from his outstretched palm and body. He suddenly felt weak as he chanted, his life was getting sucked out of him, but he continues until, a bright vortex appears over the circle, the scent of a wild mammal filled his nose, it reeked of a dangerous smell but somehow, at the same time, it smelled like lavenders.

Then a large figure rose from the fog within the gate, it looked muscular and it breathed heavily, Tanjiro tried to look in closer, feeling pure shock and curiosity, but then the figure disappeared, but he could still smell it's scent.

And from behind the creature pounced on him, making him fall to the ground and hit his head, and swore he saw stars before it locked him down with his large fur coverd arm above his neck, the leather patch on the wrist of it's arm grazed his skin, Tanjiro was struggling to breathe.

Now able to see the creature, he locked eyes with it and gazed, this creature held deep green emerald eyes, and he couldn't help but feel like he was staring at those actual ores, they were beautiful and dangerous.

The creature then got off of Tanjiro after a few sniffing around his body, now in full view, it was not just any type of creature that he expected to be familiar with, it was a wolf, a male one at that, he stood up on its two legs looking into Tanjiro's deep red eyes, the wolf stood tall and buff, visible tribal markings were drawn on his biceps, it wore earth brown pants with black belts straps to keep it up on it's waist, and two pair of chipped blades that was rested on it's sides.

It doesn't use it's claws? Tanjiro wondered.

The wolf then took notice of Tanjiro's staring and let out a gruff indicating some hints of disappointment, the wolf expected this unknown creature to be powerful but alas he wasn't so much, just by the way he defenselessly did nothing when he pinned him down, Tanjiro some how took hint of it being dissatisfied in him which made him annoyed that he was looked down on, he was weak and tired at that moment, but Tanjiro didn't know that the wolf hated fighting the weak, it pity them.

But a creature like Tanjiro wasn't familiar to him, he wasted no time to explore him, quite curious to this new species he never saw before.

The wolf then suddenly lifted Tanjiro up by his arm, it was a really tall one, it then started to once again sniff him and mess around with his limbs, face, hair, and everything that the wolf could touch and see, it greatly made Tanjiro feel uncomfortable, being turned around, touched here and there, but the wolf stopped its "body exploring" when he took notice of the room after the fog disperse.

The beast then looked around the place, dropped Tanjiro like a forgotten toy, not even noticing the gate closing behind it, and started to head towards each and every object that it was curious of.

"Don't touch that!" Shouted Tanjiro tiredly taking notice to what it was doing, investigating an object and throwing it aside and on to the next, he tried to stop the beast from touching the dangerous magic potions, but the beast paid no attention to the shakey noisy wizard and kept minding his own business.

The beast was then attracted by the orange glow of a bottled potion that sat on top of a shelf and reach out for it.

And woops! It fell.

The moment the contents of the potion landed on the floor, the room started heat up and fire spreaded in every direction, the beast then started to panic as it tried to avoid the hot and angry flames, it jumped on one of the chairs and made a panicked noise.

Already stressed out by whats happening, blue magic circle appeared on Tanjiro's palms and water started to spray out of it putting the fire out in no time, once it was done the wolf looks at him in amazement and wonder, has it already acknowledged Tanjiro? the wolf got down from his crammed spot and slowly went up towards the wizard, grabbed a hold of his sweaty palms and eyed it in wonder, the way the clawy paws of the wolf touched his aching palms made his eyes feel heavy, it was a strange sensation, especially form an other worldly creature, but before Tanjiro could even do anything, he passed out from exhaustion, from the summoning and the use of too much magic made him tired.

The wolf then hopped back the moment Tanjiro fell forward like a ragdoll, it then got quite confused by the sudden lack of action, it first thought that wizard died, but just by the expanding and compressing of the man's chest gave a confirmation of life, maybe he was tired, it felt his stamina fading fast the moment Tanjiro used the water spell, it was also amazed by the show the beauty of magic since there never was magic in it's world, it doesn't even know what magic is, but then the wolf came to a concluded that this man is somehow powerful, but is hiding his powers, it also planned to bring back the man with it, to mostly be used as a weapon for war in it's world, but having no knowledge on how to go back it decided to depend on the man's skills, but first he has to some how wake him up, or possibly train him to become a part of his low excuse of an army.

The wolf then laid it's paws on the floor and concentrated, it's abilities to feel and picture the surroundings around itself was extraordinary, to the point that he could even picture what an object looks like without using his eyes, and it was so proud of it, but no one never really acknowledges it, this ability was normal to it's world.

Once familiarized to the tower's structure, he then slung the passed out wizard over it's broad shoulders and headed to a suitable place to rest him, although he literally don't know what each furniture are and what they could do, he decided to use his ever so useful instincts and found the perfect place, based on the feeling of the surroundings, it was the bedroom, but it didn't know that, it then laid it's free paw on the fabric of the bed and realized how soft it was, it reminded him of a haystack that he and his tribe used as beds, considering it, he then placed Tanjiro on the bed and bended down to look at the man properly this time.

He held a dark scarlet colored hair, or fur, it wondered why Tanjiro held such color, it never saw any creature in the color of roses, it was fascinating, his skin were tinted in colors of peach and pinkish-red, a strange mark on his forehead, the wolf wondered if the mark was a tribe mark, it has one as well, but it looked better than Tanjiro's, his hands were smaller than it's paws, the way the man's hands were hard, scarred, and worn, made it think that he was a hard worker, perfect for it's strong tribe, but then to his features.

He has long lashes that curved on its end, his nose is in a perfect shape, his lips were pulp, moist, and a fleshy color, his face had a beautiful structure, matching earrings that somehow wasn't golden, but the wolf didn't know all those parts were, it just somehow find him breathtakingly beautiful, dipped in red, like a rose, despite the scents of charcoal, the wolf then placed it's paws on the chest of Tanjiro and felt a rhythmic beat, like drums, it then pressed it's ears against his chest and heard them, drums that go "badum badum".

After almost hours of indulging in the sounds of his heart, it felt a twitch in his muscles. Tanjiro felt a heavyweight on his chest, It was difficult to breathe, like a bodybag was on top of him, he then woke up the moment he heard the sound of heavy breathing only to see the beast from earlier, resting its head on his chest, as if it was listening to his heart, he realized that they were in his room, which he was taken aback by the knowledge of such rooms that the wolf may have, but then again it might just be the wolf's instinct.

The wolf then took notice of Tanjiro's conscious state and just stared, face inches from each other, it never realized how red his eyes were, they reminded him of Rubies, snapped out of it's tranced gaze, the wolf then backed away from it's place and just stood there, confused from the feeling it felt deep inside it's stomach, it hates the feeling, Tanjiro then focused his eyes on the creature, realizing that what happened earlier wasn't a dream.

Tanjiro then sat up and looked at the wolf who just stared back, then asked "did you carry me all the way here?" The wolf then just stood there, still, he wondered if it could understand him but judging by what happened earlier he wasn't sure so he decided to ask it directly.

"Can you understand me?" Asked Tanjiro as he pointed at himself. The beast didn't reply but finally moved and tilted it's head and crossed it's arms, it was obvious by now that it has no idea to what he was saying, Tanjiro then brought up his hand to his chin and started to think.

He was successful in opening a gate to another world but somehow didn't last long and he wondered if he could open the gate once more, as long there is something from the other world's presence is here, so he can't use the half of his life span as a fuel for the magic, but then again, if it's just a small portion, it won't be that strong, he then thought of the creature as well, it somewhat has the look and form of a common wolf but somehow more intelligent than one, it doesn't seem hostile either, and so he decided to make a side research on this creature as he works with the main, to reopen the gate, but Tanjiro could smell some hints of uneasiness from the wolf, it might be unsure of this new world, and in Tanjiro's full honesty, he decided to help the creature get back to his world at the same time.

* * *

6 months has passed since the day the beast came into this world, a lot of things has happened at the same time, Tanjiro found out a lot of things about this creature, he found out that the wolf was an amazing good and strong fighter after he sensed a pack of man eating goblins were heading to the tower, the wolf eventually and unknowingly claimed this tower to be it's territory, including the clueless wizard, he also found out how much the beast liked to be pampered, a lot, all Tanjiro had to do was just made a surprise expression and clap his hands and then smile, to show how impressed he was by it's abilities, it is a big show-off, and a loud, boisterous one as well, it tends to want to do things by itself even tho it really can't, the creature loves challenges as well, as long there was a prize. And somehow the wolf made Tanjiro it's sparring partner, and he had to admit, it is a difficult opponent, he was fast, strong, and straight forward to it's attacks, it can also predict some of Tanjiro's moves, although he uses magic he would occasionally use his fists and kicks, especially his steel like forehead.

This wolf is a warrior, and he could tell, the fighting skills, spirit, smell and the amount of scars that were underneath it's fur, bite marks, claw marks, and stab wounds, which explains his amazing abilities in battle, how did he found out? The wolf was tired of exploring and out of nowhere decided to rest on Tanjiro's lap indicating that he has some how became comfortable with him in only a few weeks or so, which is really surprising, the wolf was never a good learner, tho he learned some few things, he managed to be familiar with a few words but won't be able to say it, and those words being:

"Lyrr Viva tou conquieta aetermo amora" those words were the last thing that his father told to him and whenever Tanjirou was stressed he would always chant it to keep himself composed and remember his family who were waiting for him to return.

Tanjiro then realized that this creature had no name, he just it "you" or "wolf" that is somehow kind of mean to Tanjiro, so he named him "Inosuke" to his full surprise the wolf ended up becoming familiar to the name.

As time passes by, Tanjiro has completely forgotten about the search, the plans to complete the spell book, reopening the gate was all forgotten, replaced my the happiness that Tanjiro feels with the wolf. In many years of loneliness, sadness, and darkness of the anger he held against the king he finally felt happy, he didn't feel alone anymore, he felt light just being with the bea- no just being with Inosuke, he felt so happy to be able to be with someone or something to share and make him happy, he told alot of stories to Inosuke, through magical projections, his life, his family, childhood stories, and everything he went through, and felt pure happiness, it felt the same way, it was happy and content to be here, it was against it's feelings at first, denying the feelings inside it's chest, but as time passed by it slowly open it's heart to the kind and loving Tanjiro, who did nothing but show it the wonders of his world and heart.

And just the way it looks at Tanjiro just held nothing but pure happiness, it's Emerald eyes would shine and glimmer just by the glimpse of Tanjiro's beautiful pair of Ruby, it's heart would flutter whenever he would hear his laughter, it would feel warm when it felt the skin against it's fur, from then on it knew and admitted that he wanted Tanjiro to be his lover and mate in life, whenever Tanjiro felt distressed Inosuke would do everything to keep him happy to keep him safe, it was when this simple friendship bloomed into love, just by the way the wolf held his small hand as they stared into each other's eyes he can tell that he felt it too.

Tho it felt forbidden and wrong, to them it felt just right and perfect.

Until...

In one quiet night the two were sleeping in each other's arms, the wolf's ears perked up hearing the sound of blowing wind that came from the inside the study room, where Inosuke came from, it stop up the moment it felt a familiar presence spread al lover the tower from the room, Inosuke then got up making Tanjiro wake up from sleep, "What's wrong?" He asked, in reply Inosuke stood up from it's place and head out while making a low growling noise, a scent of alertness and distress reeked off of Inosuke making Tanjiro worried as he followed it, on the way down he felt a strong powerful magic coming from the study room, but this magic was familiar, Tanjiro felt something bad was about to happen, the closer they went to the room the magical power became stronger and louder making Inosuke feel unsure of Tanjiro being there, but before they could even act Inosuke was pulled into the room breaking the door down revealing the source, summoning pentagram glowed with the gate opened above, strong winds continue to blow in it's direction as if it was a wormhole.

Inosuke then felt his body was starting to get sucked towards the gate back to his world, but Inosuke held fear in his eyes, fear of not being able to see Tanjiro again, to be with him again, he could bring him along but it knows he would be sad to be far away from his world and family, unlike Inosuke who always hated the world he came from, it made grunting noises as he tried to hold on to the floor to prevent himself from being taken away as Tanjirou used multiple spells to shut the gate, adrenaline continue to flow through Tanjiro's veins as he tried to close the gate with all his power, praying to whatever God was listening to him, that Inosuke won't be taken away from him. But alas all good things come to an end.

Inosuke's grip on the floor weakens as he started to fly towards the gate, Tanjirou felt his heart stop as he quickly reached out his hands and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"INOSUKE GRAB MY HAND!!" Inosuke then tried reached for his hand... then the gate closed cutting it's right arm and leaving it as the only remainder of the wolf.

"NOOOOOOO" Tanjiro screamed as he fell to his knees in heavy tears, his chest felt heavy as he started to cry loudly and bang his fist againts the floor.

The whole world suddenly started to feel dark, he felt the cold embrace of loneliness once more, it choked him untill he lost his breathing, the strength in his body from earlier left, he lost him, he finally found someone to love and lost it.

He fell into darkness. He then felt a familiar presence in the distance, and a scent that he will never forget. It was Inosuke, he lifted his and realized the remaining presence from Inosuke's world was his arm, and he realized he can't give up, he can bring Inosuke back.

* * *

Years has passed ever since Inosuke was taken back to his world, and Tanjirou did not waste time, the memories he had with it never faded, his hair grew, he grew taller and older, but it didn't matter, he learns and discovered every spell he could ever read from the book, he practiced again and again, trying to perfect each spell and trying them on the, pentagram, this routines continued until the book was filled and all 617 pages were completed, he is ready, Tanjiro finally found a way to bring Inosuke back permanently, but it came for a price, but he prepared everything, and it's going to be ok.

The pentagram was then redrawn with the arm in the center, the place was prepared for the summoning, he raised his arms wide and took a deep breath, and chanted the words. He would do everything for Inosuke to return and experience the life Tanjiro and it had, and continue to love, he didn't care about himself anymore, he prepared his last words to his family, when the time comes, he will do everything for Inosuke to be happy. The pentagram then glowed as he loudly chanted, the wind around him was starting to blow in a hurricane, magic was starting to disperse from Tanjiro and the arm as a light shine brightly in the center of the circle.

His skin was starting to burn, his eyes ached and burn with tears, and his body was crippling away as it lost it's strength, as his life is being taken away, but he continues. The gate slowly opens, as his hair slowly turned white from the roots, his skin wrinkles as it turned pale, he became skinny, as the gate slowly opens wider, and before his last life was gone the sight of his beloved in front of him filled his vision, he smiled before the world came to black.

* * *

A sizzling sound filled it's ears as an open gate came into view, it has been 12 months since it came back to this retched world , and each and everyday he hopes to see Tanjiro again, and be with him, but it never came to him, up until now. Inosuke then quickly jumped out of the gate and called out for his love, but no one answered, it assumes he was resting somewhere, the place looked rather old and disorganized, compared from when it was last here, the place felt the same but there was a hint sense of sadness, the familiar scent of fire and coal filled his nose as he tired to looked past the mist, he knows this scent and presence, it was his Tanjiro, but something was wrong.

It found him, on the ground, and quickly then it went up to him with a beating heart. Happiness filled it's chest as it kneeled down beside him, Inosuke realized how he old looked, skin pale, too pale and wrinkled but soft, he realized how beautifully white and silky his hair was compared to his red disbehaved hair, he was too thin bones were starting to show, The longer Inosuke stared at the body the more it felt it's heart clenched, it's paw was starting to shake, it then placed it's ear on his chest, hoping.

He's gone.

Inosuke then lifted the carcass and placed him on it's lap, tears were starting to welled up in his emerald eyes as he hugged Tanjiro's body tightly, it's mind screamed and pray that this was a nightmare, and hopefully that it would wake up to see him smiling at it, he tried, he tried to say something, he tried to talk to him, beg Tanjiro to teach him to use magic, to bring him back, yet nothing came out, no words escaped his mouth, just a bunch of whining sounds.

Deep sadness filled it'ss heart as it let out howling, cry of sadness that echoed into the night, it's heart broke into a thousand pieces, with no signs of repairs.

As it cried it felt something within his robe, a note, that held a magic spell, along with his last words:

"Conquer your fate, live how you want to live, and find your eternal love"

* * *

Nezuko stared at the dark sky as the year's first snow poured down, it's been years since her brother disappeared, the king has forgotten the contract, and cancelled the contract 3 years ago, but then it was too late, her brother was never to be found again, they searched and searched for him, but no traces, they eventually concluded that he died somehow, tho she and her family never believed it.

Her mother has passed and her siblings were full grown living their own lives, she lives now happily married with a child, she wondered what life would she have if her brother was still here, it was unimaginable, she held her new born close and prayed to where her brother is she hope he was happy.

In the distance in the forest there stood a man clad in a fury checkered coat, he had emerald eyes, long shoulder length hair, colored dark with it's ends colored in streaks of blue, he carried two chipped swords on his sides, Nezuko felt somehow threatened but the man never attacked or raised his blades, until she then called out to him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The man then walked out of the shade of the tree and gave a cheerful toothy smile to Nezuko and jabbed his thumb to his chest.

"I'm Inosuke"

End


End file.
